Spaqua Drabbles
by Angel13490
Summary: A collection of drabbles about Speedy and Aqualad with a twist. Rated for swearing, allusions to sex, drugs and other crap such as. Enjoy.
1. The Meeting

**A/N: ok these are Speedy x Aqualad pairings. But just so you know it is NOT slash! I repeat it is NOT slash. In each of these one of them will be a girl. Sorry but I just can't write slash, plus i can do more with them as the opposite sex. I'll explain that later. (FYI as a girl Speedy's name will still be Roy i can't think of a good female alternative for him, Aqualad's female name will be Grace unless i decide to change it later on. If you have any suggestions please let me know)**

**This dabble features Aqualass or Grace as she's known and how she meets Speedy for the first time in her life.**

* * *

There's nothing like walking down an empty street in the pouring rain. At least to me.

My name is Grace. I don't really have a last name I suppose. My parents abandoned me when I was two because of my strange dark eyes that are actually purple when you get close enough. But honestly it doesn't bother me much, Atlanteans are a supersticious bunch and in their book, purple eyes mean destruction.

Anyways about two or three months ago I worked with a team of superheroes called the Teen Titans and they offered me a spot in a new branch of their team in Steel City. I accepted happily and was on my way to meet one of my new teammates right now.

Speedy was his name, over the phone he'd sounded bored but had cautioned me several times to be careful. He was picking me up at a pub a few minutes walk from the wharf and from there we'd be traveling further into the city to meet the rest of the team Robin had selected.

The rain trickles down my back and I splash through a puddle, soaking my clothes through. Water and I have a special bond. Raven called it aquakinesis. Basically it means I can control water with my mind. I also have telepathy with fish and I can breathe underwater and above water. My only true weakness is I need to keep myself well hydrated at all times. If I don't completely immerse myself in water at least once every twelve hours I could die.

I spot the pub across the street and after a careful look I dart through the rain into the dry entrance. The little eatery is dimly lit, with men lining the bar all hunched over their drinks. After a moment of consideration I approach the barkeeper. His brows lift slightly.

"Go over to the grill side of things a waiter will help you." he says, pointing to the empty booths.

"Oh no sir, I'm just meeting a friend here. Has anyone been in here looking for Grace by the name of Speedy?"

"That would be me." a rough voice says from the bar.

I turn and my smile falters. The man standing in front of me looks to be about twenty-two with dark brown hair, a hard set of grey eyes and an ugly mouth. His mouth twists uncomfortably into a smile, "You looking for me, girlie?"

"Speedy?"

"That's me."

"Oh…I'm Grace, the Titans West called me Aqualass. Pleasure to meet you."

He grunts unpleasantly and heads for the door. I hurry to follow him.

"Where are we meeting the others?"

"Back at my place."

I frown, this feels wrong but I can't place what it is. The man walks over to a pale blue car and opens the passenger door for me. "Well?"

"I…"

Suddenly a yellow arrow shatters the glass on the car's window and the man yelps in surprise. I jump backwards, calling balls of water around my hands instinctively. From the shadows comes a young man of about seventeen with bright red hair and angry green eyes. A yellow quiver is strapped to his back and in his hand he holds a bow with another arrow nocked and ready to go. His handsome face is set in a scowl.

"Back off buddy she's with me."

The man swears loudly.

"Grace, please." the boy says, jerking his head to indicate he wants me at his side. I obey without question and am surprised as another arrow flies, followed in quick succession by two more. The man is now pinned to his car by his clothing. None of the arrows have left a mark on him. The real Speedy holsters his bow and looks down at me.

"I thought I told you to be careful."

"Um…sorry?" I say sheepishly.

He snorts and motions for me to follow him. We walk back into the alley and he mounts a large red motorcycle, while he unties the helmets I eye the machine warily.

"Is this thing safe?"

"Depends on what your definition of safe is." he jokes before tossing me a helmet.

I must have blanched, I'm not really used to the pain of the surface world. In the ocean time seems to move slower, actions are dulled by the water so getting hurt is a rare occurrence. Speedy laughs slightly and helps me settle the helmet on my head.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you."

I nod, the helmet flopping about a bit. "Okay."

He gives me an odd look. I've seen it before. The West Titans always gave it to me whenever I did something odd or unfamiliar.

"What?"

"Nothing..." he pauses then begins to stow his weapons in a bag attached to the side of the motorcycle.

A short sigh comes out of my mouth. Often Raven had accused me of being able to read people's minds but I can't. I'm just very good at reading people. Right now Speedy is wondering why I'm not in panic mode about that man who tried to kidnapp me. Honestly I'm not very scared. That man underestimated me. If he'd actually convinced me to go with him I would've jerked his car's engine apart with whatever water i could find. I'm used to taking care of myself.

"Ready?"

I nod and follow his directions onto the motorcylce, perched precariously behind him with my arms wrapped around his waist. I blush as i feel his lean muscles. There probably isn't an ounce of fat on this boy. He turns the key and the engine snarls beneath our bodies then within a few moments we're racing through the streets.

"You okay?" Speedy shouts.

I only laugh in response.

"I'll take that as a yes."


	2. Thicker Than Blood

**A/N: as usual i didn't like the ending to this so i had to redo it a couple of times which is my excuse for the lateness :/ sorry  
word count: 394**

* * *

Thicker Than Blood

"Am I going to die?"

The question from such innocent lips makes my blood run cold. I stare in utter shock at Aqualass as she gapes at the wound in her side. Some moron with a gun decided to shoot up a local convenience store and we'd been called in. Aqualass, being the naïve little fish stick she is ran straight at the guy and he shot her in the side. Course he was pinned flat by ten arrows about five seconds later, but it didn't make her any better.

"Shut up gills." I mutter as I search the surrounding area for some sort of make shift bandage. The cashier had already called the police but it would take them at least ten minutes to get here and she was bleeding a lot.

With a grunt I tear off my shirt and wrap it tightly around her thin waist. She lets out a tiny gasp of pain and I wince. The shirt quickly becomes soaked with blood and I apply more pressure, now I'm starting to panic a little bit.

"Speedy…it really hurts." she whimpers.

"I know, I know just breathe and keep talking. Don't pass out okay?"

Her head lolls slightly as her eyes try to focus on me. "G-grace." she mutters.

"What?"

"Grace. My name…is Grace."

Unconsciously I glance up towards the cashier but he's outside keeping watch for the cops and making sure the shooter doesn't go anywhere. Aqualass tugs on my sleeve weakly and asks me the question with her dark eyes. I bite my lip slightly, feeling stupid for hesitating.

"Roy."

"Roy." she repeats slowly. She tugs my sleeve again and lifts her head up slightly. I bend down and our lips brush softly. As she lies down on the dirty floor a soft smile crosses her face.

"Pretty…name."

"Grace! No! You have to stay awake!"

Her forehead wrinkles slightly as if the noise bothers her but her eyes close anyway. Desperately I increase the pressure on her side. Outside I can hear sirens and in a few moments I'm dragged away from her while an EMT takes over. They're asking me all sorts of questions and I answer automatically, unable to tear my eyes away from her still form.

Grace.

Her name is Grace.


End file.
